


sing for me

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blowjobs, Consent is Sexy, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex, Spitroasting, Then, Vaginal Sex, luka is a gentle domme until it COUNTS, marc is genderfluid, nate is simply inexperienced, take one look at marc and tell me he isn't a major fucking sub, written in lower case sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: luka comes home early to a really nice surprise ;)
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Luka Couffaine/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	sing for me

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote in lower case and decided to leave it as that, if yall want it in proper grammar please tell me lmao
> 
> also you can tell i'm more of a visual person bc i can't write smut for shit
> 
> enjoy!

luka’s jaw is slightly ajar as he takes in the scene before him. his boyfriend and partner are on top of the bed, both with flushed cheeks and wide eyes. 

“y-you’re home early!” nathaniel manages to sputter out. the soft spoken redhead is without a shirt and he’s gripping the hem of his sweatpants. 

“yes,” luka slowly replies, his gaze lingering on nate’s exposed torso before drifting to marc. “what is happening?” 

marc furiously blushes and attempts to look anywhere other than their boyfriends. 

“uh,” nate blinks at luka a little dumbly before breaking out into a shy smile. “happy birthday!” 

oh, luka realises. he takes in the scattered flower petals, the cutely dolled up marc on the bed… and to their side, long black ribbons. he bites his lower lip as he eyes up marc, who is only wearing a black lace garter belt and stockings, and their signature black choker. 

“this is all for me?” luka drops his voice into a husky murmur, pleased at the shivers he receives from his lovers. he saunters over to nate, gently resting his hands onto nate’s hips. 

“yes,” nate breathes out, a little flustered at the close proximity of his gorgeous boyfriend. “sorry, we were both supposed to be tied up on the bed for you — you know, proper gifts with ribbons and all—”

luka silences him with a soft kiss. nate makes a surprised noise, but melts into luka’s arms. luka breaks the kiss and responds, “thank you. both of you,” he adds, turning to look at a red faced marc. then he leans to whisper in nate’s ear, “i have a wonderful idea. why don’t you go ahead and tie up our pretty doll? and take these off.” he slides a finger into the hem of nate’s pants, dragging it out and letting it snap back into place. nate gasps at that, then nods. 

luka watches as he undresses himself. “marc, sweetheart, tell us who you’d like to be tonight?” 

“a-ah,” marc struggles to focus, their legs clenching together as nate loops ribbons around their wrists and the bars of the headboard of the bed. “um, a-a boy.” 

luka hums, “alright,” he reaches the end of the bed, reaching out to trace feather-light touches on marc’s leg. “don’t hide yourself, gorgeous.” marc blushes before prying his thighs apart. luka hums again in approval, “good boy.” 

marc shudders at that. 

luka sees that nate is finished. he’s now entirely naked, sitting casually next to marc. “come,” he beckons, and nate obeys. luka places his hands on the small of his back, bringing him close as they settle into another gentle kiss. nate’s hands stutter awkwardly in the air before they mimic luka’s, landing in the same position. 

luka smiles into the kiss, a hand reaching up to cup nate’s cheek, guiding him subtly as they tilt their heads. the other hand drops to grab at nate’s ass and he moans. luka squeezes and his other hand grips nate’s hair. he moans loudly as luka _pulls_ , effectively breaking the kiss and tilting his head up. luka kisses and sucks at nate’s neck, earning soft pants and wandering hands across his back. 

he lets go of nate’s ass, reaching between them and begins to rub their dicks together. he groans softly as nate lets another loud moan loose. luka glances at marc, his legs are clenched together once again, and he smirks. 

luka drops to his knees and curls his hand around nate’s length. a few strokes, then luka takes the majority into his mouth. his tongue swirls along and around the cock, humming ever so softly, sending gentle vibrations and jolts up his boyfriend.

“oh fuck, _luka_ ,” nate groans breathlessly, his fingers in luka’s blue hair to steady himself. “luka, i’m- wait,” 

at that, luka realises his dick with a lewd string of saliva connecting it to his lips. “eat him out,” he orders. 

nate almost trips over his own feet as he rushes to marc. luka chuckles at his excitement. 

marc is trembling slightly in anticipation, allowing nate to pry apart his legs. “wow,” nate exhales at the sight of his boyfriend’s wetness. he leans in and drags his tongue up along his clit. marc mewls loudly, but then shuts his lips in embarrassment. 

luka brushes his thumb along the bottom of marc’s lips. “there’s no need to be embarrassed,” luka gives a warm smile. “we love to hear our beautiful boy _sing_.” marc whines, shuts his eyes and moans as nate wraps his arms around his waist, bobbing his head up and down, licking the expanse of marc’s vagina. 

“a-ah!” marc yelps as luka latches onto a nipple, his hand thumbing over the other. “oh-oh god,” he pants, tugging against his restraints. his back lurches as he realises he’s unable to move his arms — fuck, it was sexy. 

luka stops and runs fingers through nate’s hair, motioning for him to stop. marc whimpers at the loss of the touch. 

“finger him,” luka orders in his alluring, soft voice. marc shudders and so does nate, before he easily slides a finger in. marc lets out a quivering exhale. 

nate pushes his finger in up to his knuckles, waits a moment, then beings thrusting. marc is panting and bites his lip. “m-more,” he pleads. 

luka hums. “more, what?” he teases.

“m-more, please!” 

luka chuckles. “good boy,” and he leans in to suck at marc’s exposed neck. he mewls and gasps loudly as nate inserts another finger, thrusting at a gentle pace. he returns to licking at marc’s clit. 

it’s exhilarating, marc moans and quivers on the bed. his insanely hot boyfriend gently leaving bruises along his collarbone — how luka can be so commanding and so soft, how he can give gentle encouragement and praises while roughly slamming into him — oh, _fuck_. marc’s incredibly adorable boyfriend sliding his fingers in and out, teasing his clit with that tongue of his — how nate can be so talented with his fingers, oh _shit_! marc moans and arches his back, beautiful jolts of electricity racing down his spine, and he’s about to— 

they both stop. 

marc pants heavily, confused. “a-ahn,” he’s unable to talk. 

luka hushes him tenderly. “sweet boy, you’ll get to cum. but not yet. okay?” marc nods frantically. luka unties the ribbons and motions for marc to flip onto all fours. he ties the ribbon around marc’s eyes (shit, that’s hot). 

marc feels dents in the bed as his boyfriends manoeuvre into position. he’s trembling in excitement and has to stop himself from drooling at the naughty scenarios flittering in his mind. 

luka runs his hands along marc’s back. “this good, baby boy?” marc nods. “good. nate is in front of you. please him.” 

marc feels the tip of nate’s dick at his lips, impishly smiles, and takes him whole. nate groans and slides his fingers into marc’s hair. he grips tightly — earning an appreciative moan.

luka slides two fingers into marc, ensuring there isn’t a painful reaction, then lines his own dick up. marc pants as he bobs on nate’s dick, pushing his body back to get luka inside, already. 

luka laughs a little. then places hands on either side of marc’s hips — and slams himself into marc.

marc exclaims loudly, his entire body shaking. luka caresses his hip. “are you good to go, sweetheart?” marc pants, a little dazed. he remembers there’s a dick in his mouth and resumes sucking, giving a little hum in response. nate loosens his grip in marc’s hair, running his fingers through it and softly bucking into his mouth. 

“good boy,” is all the warning marc gets as luka begins to pound in a slow, steady rhythm. “such a good boy. so beautiful. you take our dicks so well, sweetheart.” 

marc whimpers a little at the praise. he tries to continue sucking nate’s cock when suddenly it’s jammed into the back of his throat. his yelp of surprise is mixed with nate’s, whose entire body is caught between marc and the headboard. 

luka’s pace quickened, his hands gripping so tightly marc feels it bruising. he’s ramming into marc so hard marc doesn’t need to move to please nate. they’re moaning in sync, each slap of skin on skin igniting deep sated lust within each of them. 

“sing for me, sing for me, my loves,” luka moans. he listens to the melody of nate’s uneven pants and gasps, blending with marc’s mewls and whines. he fucks them faster and grins, watching nate tense. 

his eyes flutter shut, lips open and releasing cute gasps, his eyebrows scrunch up and then he grips marc’s hair tightly, head flinging back, groaning aloud as he cums. 

he’s stunning, with his hair draping his shoulders and gleaming with sweat. nevertheless, luka smirks and continues to pound into marc at a harsh pace.

“l-luka!” nate cries out, oversensitive. “o-oh!” he whimpers, quickly grabbing onto the headboard behind him to steady himself. he trembles and moans, “yes, yes! fuck!” his hand finds its way back into marc’s hair, gripping it and thrusting into his mouth one, two, three times until he comes again. 

luka reaches down and wraps his hand around marc’s neck, then pulls him to his chest. marc yelps and his arms flail a little before they land on nate’s shoulders. nate leans in and licks the residue cum dribbling down marc’s chin before catching their lips in a steamy kiss. 

luka holds tight on marc’s neck, thrusting his dick up into him, as his other hand trails down to rub at his clit.

marc moans and whimpers loudly, tensing and gripping hard onto nate’s shoulders, twitching his entire body and he climaxes. 

luka grunts, pounding a few more times before he comes himself, a deep moan into marc’s ear. he shivers. 

“i love you,” luka murmurs, hugging marc close to his body. 

marc pants, needing to catch his breath before he replies, “i-i love you too.” he feels the ribbon falling from his face and makes eye contact with nate, who has a little smile on his face. “nathan-“ 

nate tackles them all onto the bed, receiving startled noises from his boyfriends. “i love you!” nate yells. 

luka laughs, velvety and warm. marc giggles and burrows himself into nate’s torso.


End file.
